Buen Padre
by YuK-G
Summary: ¡Naruto! ¿¡Tú y Sasuke?-¡No es lo que piensas, lo juro!-...eso...¿¡es un tatuaje?-¿Qué tal? A mi parecer esta muy guay...


_**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, el hombre que creo mis obsesiones.**_

_**Pues sí, vuelvo con otro fic que termine hace poco. Mi segundo en el internet ^^. Espero que os guste y logre mi objetivo de que por lo menos pasen un buen rato leyendo. **_

_Para los que leyeron y comentarios "Ciertas Verdades":__ Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer los escritos de esta sencilla autora, me hace realmente feliz ver personas a parte de ... (...) ¡oh sí! mi hermana del alma xD, disfrutar de mis escritos :). No se si lo continué, porque realmente no tenía pensado seguir, pero si me llega la inspiración, hacemos las pases, nos enamoramos y trabajamos en familia, puede que escriba un epílogo xD._

**_Sin más....el fic xD:_**

**Buen Padre.**

_"…Pero de igual manera había guardado muy celosamente esa pequeña esperanza de que todo eso eran fantasías suyas y que sus hijos eran lo más sanos del que todo padre estaría orgulloso"_

Por fin había llegado, cansado, muy cansado, pero había llegado a fin de cuentas. Observó detenidamente la habitación en la que se encontraba, todo aparentemente en su debido lugar. Suspiro aliviado y sonrío. Extrañaba tanto su hogar, que si algo faltase le importaba muy poco, pues lo único que quería ver era a sus hijos y luego su cama que extrañaba más que a cualquier objeto habido y por haber en el planeta.

Se quitó los zapatos, se saco el chaleco y lo soltó sin más en uno de los sofás de la gran sala. Se aflojo la corbata y con otro nuevo suspiro empezó a caminar por el pasillo que dirigía hacia las habitaciones.

Hasta que la diviso y se detuvo frente a ella.

Ahí sin más y sin inmutarse por su presencia se encontraba su primer objetivo: una puerta negra con posters de pintores famosos, algunos paisajes pegados por todas partes y con un enorme letrero que decía: "Deidara's Room" de varios colores y diseños exagerados.

Jugo con sus manos incomodo.

Ser padre le había resultado más difícil de lo que creía.

-_Oh Kushina, no sabes cuanto te extraño querida…_

Toco levemente la puerta y espero pacientemente escuchar algún "pase" o "entre" como habían acordado, pero pasaron los segundos y el estaba muy cansado para esperar, así que con todo el poder que según el se había ganado con mucho esfuerzo por ser el único ser humano que trabajaba en esa casa, se adentro sin vergüenza en aquel sitio.

Y ojala hubiera esperado alguna respuesta.

De todas las cosas que había pensado que sucederían al encontrarse por primera vez con su hijo mayor luego de 8 meses de ausencia, ninguna se comparaba con lo que tenía en frente: su hijo de unos 23 años, rubio, cabello largo, piel blanquecina, ojos castaño oscuro y los músculos bien marcados, estaba sin camisa, con su cabello totalmente revuelto, parado frente a un pelinegro de cabellos largos en iguales situaciones, o quizás peor, ya ni lo sabía por el fuerte shock que estaba pasando en esos momentos, ambos sonriendo de manera extraña y con pintura esparcida por toda la habitación…esperen…¿Pintura?

-¡Deidara! ¡Te juro por Kami-sama que si no me explicas lo que estas haciendo te puedes olvidar de la arcilla! ¡¡Y que sea AHORA!!...por cierto…Eso en tu espalda es un…¿¡¡tatuaje!!?

Vale, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza empezar a gritar cuando por fin tenía a su hijo frente a él…en realidad si había pensado en eso, se había preparado psicológicamente y estaba listo para pelear si en esos momentos le salía una manada de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas diciendo "Bienvenido papá/suegro/amigo/papi/viejo/amante" o alguna estupidez como esa. Pero de igual manera había guardado muy celosamente esa pequeña esperanza de que todo eso eran fantasías suyas y que sus hijos eran los más sanos del que todo padre estaría orgulloso.

Ya luego se regañaría mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. Como si no le hubieran pasado suficientes accidentes/encuentros para seguir fantaseando cosas _imposibles_.

-¿Hum?-el rubio quien no sabía percatado de la presencia de su padre, se giro completamente y le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas, omitiendo por completo que este estuviera en una fase de trauma y que su ojo derecho temblara levemente-¡Minato! ¡Pensé que llegarías mañana temprano! Disculpa el desorden, estaba practicando mi nuevo proyecto y como no tenía donde hacerlo, decidí que fuera en mi cuarto ¡Y sí, es un nuevo tatuaje! ¿Qué tal? A mi parecer esta muy guay…

Su compañero asintió levemente afirmando lo que su hijo decía, sin alterarse, como si el hecho de que el padre de su amigo los hubiera encontrado en tal situación no fuera de preocuparse, mientras que su hijo se acercaba y le daba un corto abrazo en modo de bienvenida, ensuciándole por completo.

-Demonios Dei…-susurró masajeándose las sienes levemente- Solo dime que estabas pintando, que no hay tremenda fiesta montada en la parte de atrás y que tu…"compañero" es SOLO un amigo, aún no estoy lo suficientemente preparado para un…"yerno"…¡ah! Y que el tatuaje esta hecho por profesionales y no por tu amigo el de los piercings…-ya que más daba, sabía que si se lo mandaba a quitar sería completamente ignorado –como siempre- así que solo le quedaba rezar por que el tatuaje no estuviera infectado o algo peor.

-¡Hum! ¿¡Como pretendes pensar que tu querido hijo puede armar semejante escándalo en tu ausencia!? Soy responsable…He madurado-afirmo mientras le volvía a sonreír pero esta vez inocentemente, acto que no le dio buena señal a Minato- Y ya los años te están pegando…¡Es Itachi! ¡No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de él!

¡Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza! Lo único que tuvo en mente al entrar fue: Su hijo, un pelinegro, ambos sin camisa y cabellos desordenados. Ya el pensar quien era ese "pelinegro" era una tarea que se le había pasado de largo por completo.

-¡Oh Itachi disculpa! es que como ambos están bañados completamente en pintura y todo desordenados…ya saben- sonrío nerviosamente mientras le tendía la mano al pelinegro, que sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia le devolvió el gesto- Pensé…_otra _cosa.

-¿Qué cosa viejo?- preguntó Deidara en pose de sospecha- Si es lo que yo estoy pensando…¡No puedo creer que llegues a pensar eso de mi! ¿¡¡Yo con un ami--…

-Nada, nada…-corto- estoy cansado por el viaje, solo eso, bueno los dejo voy a ver a Naruto, mañana hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses en mi ausencia…y sobre ese tatuaje- esto último lo dijo mirando al ojos marrones quien solo asintió divertido- Un placer volverte a ver Itachi, saludos a Fugaku. Nos vemos- termino de decir para luego salir completamente de la habitación.

-Un día de estos le darás un infarto de los serios a tu padre- comentó Itachi volviendo a su trabajo de pintar un gran graffiti en la pared.

-¡Que va! El viejo es más fuerte de lo que crees…además, le he dado sustos peores, te lo aseguro hum-sonrío mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta baja.

-Eres un idiota sin remedio-suspiro con expresión cansada.

-Así me quieren-soltó como si nada, sabiendo que ese tipo de comentarios arruinaban el supuesto buen humor del Uchiha.

-Ya cállate-gruño fastidiado trazando sin cuidado una de las letras provocando que se equivocara.

Lo único que se escucho después de eso fue la carcajada limpia de Deidara. Itachi nunca cambiaría, por muy frío, calculador, arrogante y estúpido que fuera, seguía siendo su mejor amigo-ultra-celoso que sin palabras le decía que estaba con él para lo que fuera.

El no cambiaría la especial relación que tenía con el pelinegro por nada en el mundo, por muy enamorado que estuviese de él, porque tenía muy en claro que en la vida de Itachi solo era eso, su mejor amigo y que todos esos espectáculos causados por los celos del mayor son solo porque no quiere ser sustituido por cualquier otro, nada más.

Lo sabe, sí, y cuando se le olvida, de todas maneras esta Sakura para recordárselo diariamente, pidiéndole consejos sobre los colores que debe usar en la fiesta de compromiso.

…

Mientras Minato dejaba atrás las voces de Deidara e Itachi, pensaba en el segundo objetivo del día.

La habitación de Naruto.

Camino lentamente esperando cualquier señal que le advirtiera de la presencia de más habitantes en la casa de los que había dejado cuando se fue, pero para su fortuna solo se escuchaban sus pasos.

Cuando divisó la otra puerta empezó a sudar. Mierda. Ahora que lo recordaba demasiado: silencio + Habitación de Naruto= Nada bueno.

Naruto era su hijo menor, de unos 20 años recién cumplidos. Tenía los cabellos rubios igual a él y su hermano, solo que cortos y rebeldes por naturaleza, ojos azules, piel morena y con 3 marcas en cada lado de sus mejillas que se asemejaban a bigotes de un gato o un zorro. Era el más bajo e hiperactivo de los tres, pero con un cuerpo bien marcado resultado de años de entrenamiento; siempre quiere estar en todo y de por sí es el más alegre y cariñoso.

En realidad, demasiado cariñoso.

Ya recordaba los días en que ex-novias aparecían de vez en cuando por la casa, en todo el resplandor de la noche tirando cuanta cosa tuvieran en mano, cayendo siempre en su habitación por ser la que tenía vista a la calle y con mensajes educativos como: ¡Eres un perro, -censura- , aprovechado, sexy y traidor!

Pero nada se comparaba con las/los ex's del mayor –sí, ¡Deidara era bisexual y se tuvo que enterar de esas maneras!-, que florecían como un campo de flores en primavera e **invadían** su casa en un intento de agresión hacía su hijo, pero que siempre resultaban caerle a él, dando paso a una situación _algo_ incomoda: una leve explicación por parte de Minato hacía el "invitado" de que la habitación de su hijo era la de al frente y luego un apenado "disculpe las molestias" por parte de este.

Al final, siempre terminaba, de alguna u otra manera con algún moretón en la cara frente a la foto de una mujer de cabellos rojos, ojos oscuros, que le sonreía alegremente desde el retrato, mientras que él, llorando dramáticamente decía una y otra vez: ¡Oh mi Kushina! Dame la paciencia ¡Dámela! ¡Por Kami-sama...!

Luego de varios sucesos –en realidad, MUCHOS sucesos- Minato, hartó de la situación resolvió hablar con Deidara una vez por todas para por lo menos saber que tiene que prepararse **no** solo a los gritos de una alocada adolescente, sino que también, a los golpes de algún loco adolescente vengativo.

Todo resultó a la final con un Deidara apenado aceptando las desgracias que suponía Minato y este llorando como solo el sabe hacer, bajo el abrazo de su hijo mayor, quien en vez de ser el que recibía apoyo, era el que otorgaba.

Devuelta a la realidad, Minato sacudió fuertemente su cabeza alborotando sus ya de por sí desordenados cabellos en un intento de despejar su mente. Levantó la vista y se topo de lleno con el único obstáculo que separaba a su hijo menor de él. Una puerta anaranjada en todo su esplendor se plantaba frente a sus ojos, retándolo a que la tocara…a que simplemente girara el plomo de la manilla. Aún lo recordaba, aquel silencio que seguía presente no era una buena señal.

Había tomado una decisión. Esta vez esperaría pacientemente. No quería toparse de nuevo con una imagen fuera de sus límites de aceptación para luego traumarse sin sentido y que a la final resultase todo un malentendido –sí, aún tenía esperanzas de que lo que encontró anteriormente haya sido su imaginación por falta de sueño y que en realidad estaban pintado la habitación, **solamente** eso, ni más ni menos-. Su mente aún era muy inocente para esas cosas.

Luego de suspirar fue acercando su mano hacía aquella llamativa puerta, totalmente preparado y al recordar que iba a ver a su Naruto luego de tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, pasmándolo con una imagen nada sana frente a él y borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Ya decía que ese silencio era una mala señal! ¡¡Una jodida mala señal!!

Frente a él se encontraba un pelinegro de iguales facciones que Itachi, solo que parecía ser menor y con los cabellos cortos…¡Claro! Era Sasuke, el hermano menor del Uchiha, bueno, el caso es que estaba completamente mojado, sin ropa, con una mísera toalla que tenía el símbolo de la familia Uzumaki tapando a duras penas sus partes y que además, lo miraba como si no se sorprendiera de verlo allí. ¡Joder! Que había pasado 8 jodidos meses fuera de su casa y lo recibían así sin más, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Estos Uchihas de hoy en día…

Pero ese no era su trauma.

Su trauma era lo que se veía más allá del hombro del pelinegro, que era a su querido hijo totalmente paralizado, sin camisa, con unos pantalones totalmente arrugados y desabrochados.

Sasuke-desnudo-mojado + Naruto-sin-camisa-y-pantalones desabrochados: Minato malinterpreta todo, empieza a llorar dramáticamente, aparta al pelinegro de su camino y abraza a su hijo posesivamente.

-¡Oh mi Naruto! ¡¡Mi Naruto!! ¡Siguiendo los pasos de tu hermano! No pensé que te lo tomaras tan enserio eso de que Deidara era un ejemplo a seguir ¡Oh hijo! ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? Yo lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! Tan mal padre que he sido ¡Debí comprarte ese muñeco que me pediste de pequeño! ¡Oh Kami! Lo sé, lo sé ¡Se lo reclamare a Kakashi! -y muchas otras incoherencias por parte del mayor que solo asfixiaba cada vez más a su hijo.

-¡Mina…to! M-Me…las-lastimas…

-¡Gomen!-lo soltó de inmediato, mientras secaba bruscamente sus lagrimas y observaba a su hijo, quien solo trataba de recuperar el oxígeno perdido-¡Naruto!! ¿¡Tú y Sasuke!?

-¡Joder viejo!-le corto totalmente rojo, aún tratando de recuperar el aire perdido- No es lo que piensas ¡lo juró!-empezó a explicar el rubio mirando nerviosamente a Sasuke en busca de ayuda. Este le devolvió la mirada completamente inexpresivo, reacio a ayudar al rubio- Tsk, maldito bastardo ¡ayúdame a que no malinterprete, por Kami'ttebayo!

-No, no importa, yo lo entenderé…-sonrío, asustando aún más a Naruto.

-P-Pero…

-Ya decía yo que Dei te influenciaba mucho.

-¡¡No es eso!!

-No te preocupes, tu madre no se enterara.

-¡Pero si no esta aquí!

-¡Claro que esta! Solo que últimamente no se le ve muy seguido…

-¡¡Minato estas delirando!!

-Esta bueno Naruto-acalló los chillidos de Naruto y suspiro, joder, demasiados suspiros en un solo día- Yo solo me pasaba para avisar que llegue… seguid con lo suyo. Naruto, mañana hablamos. Sasuke, un placer volver a verte- y con una alegre sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Segundo objetivo: completado.

Ahora, totalmente cansado se dirigió a su habitación.

Ni recordaba que había dicho, ni lo que había visto, solo sabía que los problemas en los que lo había metido Deidara estaban dando frutos. Ya su mente era totalmente superior a una normal y podía aceptar las cosas tan fácilmente, que cualquier cosa que le dijeran sus hijos mañana no lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Joder, capaz y tenía razón, y estaba delirando.

Pasó frente el retrato de Kushina. Su querida Kushina. Estaba situado en el centro de una larga mesa blanca con detalles delicados en plata a los bordes, a su alrededor otros portarretratos de la familia completa, de sus hijos con sus mayores logros, etc. Si estuviera presente, sabía que se sentiría tan orgullosa de su perfecto trabajo como padre…o eso quería creer.

Sonrío de todas maneras y sujeto el retrato.

-_Oh Kushina…ser padre es taaaaaan difícil_.

Ese par de muchachos le estaban sacando más de una personalidad a su ya no tan sana mente, pero eran sus hijos, los únicos recuerdos de su adorada Kushina y por los cuales daría la vida si fuese necesario. Los quería tal como son, porque así fue su querida esposa y gracias a esos _encantos_ se había enamorado completamente de ella. Los había extrañado tanto, que en realidad se alegraba de encontrarlos tal y como los había dejado 8 meses atrás, con sus explosivas personalidades y sus alegres "¡viejo!" "Minato" "¡No es lo que crees!" "Minato…Deidara se escapo anoche" "Eres un jodido mocoso del demonio, Naruto" "Eres lo máximo…Oto-san" acompañados de las infaltables sonrisas.

Minato era un hombre fuerte, amable, tranquilo, recto e inteligente y es por ello que él, sin importar cuantos problemas le causasen sus queridos hijos, los iba a apoyar cueste lo que cueste y ayudarlos en lo que pueda. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Ha sido así durante 9 años y la verdad, no se puede quejar tanto de los resultados.

Mientras ellos sean felices…él y Kushina también lo serán.

-_Supongo que mañana tendremos 2 invitados a la hora del desayuno…_

…

Cuando Minato termino de cerrar la puerta, Naruto le envió una mirada de completo odio a Sasuke.

-¡Joder! Que ni apoyo das, bastardo.

-En discusiones como esas no me meto, además tu padre no malinterpreto las cosas, no tenía nada que cubrir-respondió sin variar su expresión terminando de salir del cuarto, dejando completamente solo a Naruto.

Este se quedo en su sitio, pensativo. Sasuke tenía razón, porque lo que Minato supuso era la completa verdad. Se rasco la cabeza frustrado, había deseado decírselo con calma y en otras situaciones, así su padre no tendría que pasar por sus fases traumáticas o sus shocks de media hora o más, pero ya era imposible; sospechaba que un día de estos entre Deidara y el, terminaran mandando su padre al psiquiatra...

Soltó una leve carcajada.

Que va, si Kushina no logró eso en sus tiempos de juventud –que según las historias que le contaba cuando tenía 10 años, era el doble de peor que ellos- ellos jamás lo lograrían. Eran Uzumakis, sí, pero nunca como su madre.

Más tranquilo, busco alguna toalla en el closet y se encamino al cuarto de baño. De seguro Sasuke se estaba dando su segunda ducha del día. Sonrío con picardía y se toco el chupeton que tenía en el cuello, ya algo morado. Esa se la iba a pagar, así que importándole muy poco que Sasuke quede literalmente cojo, apretó el paso.

Oh sí, iba a joder a Sasuke…y muy duro, para que aprendiera la lección. Él era el que dejaba marcas, no el que se dejaba marcar.

Ya luego pensaría en como explicarle las cosas a su padre.


End file.
